Sakarya System
The Sakarya System is one of the most important non-Core systems in the Imperium. It has a significant source of triborozon, not in the atmosphere of a gas giant, but in the Sakarya Nebula which touches on the outskirts of the system and edges into deep space. This massive expanse now supports a heavy stream of freighters and transports carrying refined triborozonto various planets. Refineries and collection facilities have been built both on the edge of the nebula and within it, despite the fact that sensors do not function whilst a vessel (or facility) is within the nebula itself. This has made the Skaraya System, despite its wealth, a haven for pirates, renegades and rogues, who hide out in the vast expanse of the nebula, far outside the Sakarya System and bordering on deep space. There are various stories of a multitude of illegal bases, or of one massive illegal facility, and stories of pirates, rebels, and other unsavoury characters, even of aliens operating along the fringes. These fantastical stories have helped to boost trade and tourism in the system, and none have been confirmed by the authorities. Sakarya I Name: Sakarya Designation: Mid-Range System Faction: Imperial Coalition No. of Planets: 3 (Goneril, Regan and Cordelia) Population: Approx. 20-30 Billion Points of Interest: Sakarya Nebula Name: Goneril Class: M Population: 4 Billion Orbitals: 3 orbital habitats; 12 orbital defence platforms Goneril is a rather non-descript planet, with little to distinguish itself from the other service worlds within the Systems. The economy is mixed, the population being employed both for primary and secondary industry, with a gradual shift to tertiary industry with the establishment of a tourism industry to the northern continent, which features unusualn crystal formations, an unexpected side-effect of the terraforming process on Goneril, and something found no-where else in the Systems. The crystal formations are transparant, massive structures, until winds of a certain speed rush by, at which point they begin to change into a variety of colours, which shift and change along with the wind. The area is extremely calming, and is very popular with courting couples. The planetary council is keen to promote these areas to attract more investment to the planet. Sakarya II Name: Regan Class: M Population: Approx. 7 Billion Orbitals: 4 orbital habitats; 15 orbital defence platforms; Sakarya Transfer Station. Regan has several large oceans scattered across its vast surface, and these provide the major source of income for the planet. Massive desalinization plants purify the water and allow it to be exported off-world, where it can be shipped to the outer-colonies, whose own terraforming processes are still being completed. This water is vital to the continued survival of the colonists who have moved there prior to terraforming being completed, especially on the rocky and barren worlds. There are several thriving starports, as well as the associated criminal fraternity that usually hangs around such places. The Sakarya Transfer Station in orbit deals with most of the systems incoming an doutgoing traffic, including the freighters transporting water from Regan in return for other goods needed on-world. This massive station employs thousands of workers, most of them checking the registry of freighters and the cargo manifests to ensure that all is above board. Though this can be said to stifle trade, the Imperial Government has deemed it necessary to boost security procedures in the wake of civil war. Sakarya III Name: Cordelia Class: M Population: Appox. 12 Billion Orbitals: 10 orbital habitats; 20 orbital defence platforms The Imperial seat of government for the Sakarya System, Cordelia is a thriving planet, and one of the investment and financial centres for the Mid-Range Systems, which contributes nicely to the bloated planetary economy. The heavily populated banker and merchant classes can find comfortable living here, as well as the occasional trip both within and without the System. The Cordelia planetary stock exchange is the leading financial centre in the Systems and analysts watch the markets here very closely. Most of the planet has been given over to the cities, which have merged to form one large metropolis, covering almost 75% of the planets surface. There is a great desire to continue this expansion, though this has been met with resistance from supporters of the current system which sees the remainder of the planet as a protected reserve, popular with those wanting to get away for a rural break, and also popular with those seeking to preserve some of the endangered wildlife that makes its home on Cordelia. Cordelia has one natural satellite, Lear, which is a popular tourist destination. It houses the Sakarya Pleasure Dome, a tourist centre with theme parks, public baths and a whole assortment of facilities to enable one to relax and shake off the cares of the Systems. The prices aren't to everyone's liking, but this keeps out the riff-raff and ensures that the experience will be nothing but a pleasant one. Category:Planets